


Sedated

by LateNightConversations



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightConversations/pseuds/LateNightConversations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will change. It will all be the same. What's the harm in one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedated

The steady thrumming of the Bebop’s engine makes a great distraction. I am thankful for that, because I really could use one right about now. Soon however the constant mechanical whirring is interrupted by a slightly irritated sigh. 

Time for a new distraction, I dip my head slightly and allow my lips to press gently against the soft skin below a navel that I have seen almost daily for the better part of a year and a half. I travel southward at an almost torturous pace, earning another sigh from my companion, though this one much more content.

Before I can form any other coherent thoughts, my head is between her thighs, her slender fingers twisted in my hair, well manicured fingernails lightly scraping against my scalp. Her hips thrust against my face, and bring my hands to pin them down against the aging mattress. I know she has a need to feel in control in most situations, but I will be damned if she gets the satisfaction of it this time. I push her hips against the bed a little harder, I want her to know damn well that we are even on this playing field. 

As I continue, I can hear her breathing hitch, her hips struggle against the grip of my hands, her own hands pushing against the back of my head. I know exactly what she wants. I turn my head and kiss the inside of her thigh, smirking against her skin. I release my vice grip on her hips, and quickly move up her body, crushing her lips in a harsh, unyielding kiss before she has any time to chastise me. 

Her tongue is quick to invade my mouth, and I allow it as I let the full weight of my body rest against her, as I come to lay between her legs. She moans into the kiss, pressing her hips to mine. She’s needy now, but judging by my own bodies response, so am I.

Tracing the tip of my nose against the side of her neck, I am aware of the fact that her hair is still damp from showering. She smells faintly of vanilla and coconut, and its intoxicating. For a moment I think to ask her exactly why she came to me tonight, but I know now is not the time nor place for that conversation. I have no idea how long I stay like this, it may be seconds or minutes, when her voice breaks my reverie.

“I’m not a patient woman Spiegel, you should know that by now.”

At that, our eyes lock. The expression her face wears is far too smug for my liking. I don’t give her the reply that I am sure she was expecting, but instead enter her in one swift move that neither of us was prepared for. I bite my lip, and hear her gasp, her thighs tightening around my hips.

So begins the age old dance. Neither of our bodies are unfamiliar with the mechanics, our minds however, at least mine, now exactly what is happening. Eighteen months of harmless flirting, bickering born of boredom, and pent up lust are coming to head in the only natural way they possibly could.

I lace my fingers with hers, and its in the moment that I realize just how much smaller her hands are than mine. She leans up to kiss me, and as she breaks away, I avoid her eyes. I instead focus on her forehead, my own well timed thrusts, and the sensation of it all.

The heel of her left foot digs sharply into my thigh right behind the back of my knee, her hands, which I released long ago, have come to rest on the back of my shoulders. Propping myself up on my hands, I quicken my pace, and hear her soft moaning grow louder in response. She’s riding out the storm, impatiently waiting for the wave to crest and crash, and I have every intention of bringing her there.

It only takes a few more thrusts to bring her over the edge, her back arches up from the bed, her nails digging slightly into my shoulder. The sting does nothing more than spur me on, I am almost envious of her in the moment, wanting nothing more the join her on that wave of ecstasy. I’m relentless now, like a sprinter just inches from the finish line. She moans my name, the sound of it leaving her lips in a delirious slur, that’s all it takes to push me up and over the edge.

Suddenly I feel more alive than I can remember feeling in ages. More alive than when I left the syndicate to start over, more alive than when I woke up in the hospital, and realized that I had survived my ordeal with Vicious. The thought should disturb me, should confuse me, the fact that this violet haired, emerald eyed woman beneath me has brought me to such heights. But it doesn’t, I just roll with it.

Faye rolls her hips beneath me, rocking with me, neither of us quite ready to let go of the moment. When our bodies finally relax, she presses her head into the pillow beneath it, and I pepper her throat with kisses. 

A quiet calm settles over us, I press my forehead to her collar bone as her fingers trace gently up and down my sweat slicked back. The serenity however is fleeting. Soon I feel her shift uncomfortably beneath me, and I get the message. I roll off of her and onto my back, I hear the sheets rustle as she moves to modestly cover herself, sitting with the blankets pinned between her back and the wall.

Pulling myself up to sit beside her, I switch on the bedside lamp, and sheepishly pull a pillow onto my lap. The silence has become heavy and uncomfortable now.

“That was…”

I am quick to cut her off. “ Great…Though I think you were going to say a mistake.”

She sighs heavily, but says nothing more. Reaching over to the night stand I grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, as well as a round glass ashtray I pilfered from a bar a few weeks back. Placing the ashtray between us on the bed, I shove both cigarettes in my mouth and light them, offering one over to her.

She takes it with a slightly unsteady hand, and inhales deeply. I take a drag of my own, as I give her a side long glance. I know we have crossed a line that we had no business crossing, but it’s a little too late to be concerned about that now. She’s tense, it’s easy to read in her body language in the faint light.

“Damn it Faye, can’t you just appreciate something nice.”

“We, people like us, we don’t get nice things. I thought you would have realized that by now.”

I want to tell her that she’s being a bitch, but I don’t have the energy to argue. “ We do. Just not often, and you have to squint pretty hard to see them.”

She scoffs at my answer, tapping the ash from the end of her smoke. “So what? You get laid and suddenly you’re mister sunshine and rainbows?”

Exhaling another cloud of smoke, I roll my eyes. “There’s nothing nice about two people sharing something?”

She scoffs at that, a sardonic chuckle leaving her throat. “ That’s sharing huh?”

“I guess. Not enough for you I assume?”

“No, I want more. Share something else.”

“Greedy as always I see.” I think for a moment. “Fine. I hate spiders.”

She snuffs out her cigarette, and leans back heavily against the wall. “That’s it?”

I crush out my smoke as well, and move the ashtray back to the nightstand. “ Yeah. That’s it. Were you expecting more?”

“From you Spike? No I guess I shouldn’t.”  
She makes a move to get off the bed, and I push her back, confusion etched on her brow. I sigh heavily. “Just stay ok?”

She bites her lip apprehensively, and for a moment I figure she will do what she does best, run. Instead she lowers herself against the wall, easing her head onto the pillow. “Ok.”

My stomach flips slightly at her reply, I want more from her, but that will do for now. Switching off the light I settle down beside her, my eyes heavy.

“Night Faye.”

She stifles a yawn. “Night.”

There are no more words, no cuddling, though I am overwhelmed with a sudden urge to just hold her. She moves a little closer however, enough that I can feel the warmth of her body, I’ll take what I can get. Staring at the ceiling in the dark, I wait until I can hear her breathing fall into a slow steady pace, until I know she is asleep, before I close my eyes.

A million thoughts bounce around in my head as sleep prepares to claim me, I don’t want to bother with that for now however. Tomorrow will be awkward, and I am sure there will be hell to pay, but for now, we’ve got tonight.


End file.
